The present invention relates to a structure of an electro-magnetic relay, in which mass production and/or assembling of the relay are easy and the accuracy of structure of the contacts is improved.
The supporting point of an armature of a relay in a prior art has a spindle or a knife-edge. With the spindle type supporting point, it is necessary to make a hole in the armature and to weld a spindle thereto. Thus, the number of the manufacturing process is increased and, further, the flatness of the armature is destroyed since the center of the armature has a curved shape. With the knife-edge type supporting point, a special cutting process for cutting a V-shaped slit in the armature is necessary and the flatness of the armature is also destroyed due to said V-shaped cutting. That is to say, a prior relay has the disadvantage that some additional manufacturing process on the armature is necessary after pressing the armature and, therefore, the number of manufacturing processes are increased and the flatness of the armature is destroyed.